La Práctica hace al Maestro
by PerlaNegra
Summary: Una masturbación en grupo pronto se convierte en algo más. TRADUCCIÓN del oneshot de Anise. SLASH Sirius/James con Remus voyeur. PWP.


**Nombre del fic: **La práctica hace al maestro

**Nombre original: **Practice Makes Perfect

**Autora:** Anise

**Traductora:** PerlaNegra

**Pareja:** Sirius/James con Remus al margen

**Rating:** NC-17

**Resumen:** Una masturbación en grupo pronto se convierte en algo más.

**Advertencias:** Voyerismo, Sexo entre menores de edad (yeah, los Merodeadores en sus 15 primaveras... mmm, yumi)- PWP

**Nota de la Traductora:** Traducido como regalo para **Suiris E'Doluc** aunque no le guste el PWP xD

* * *

**La práctica hace al maestro**

Sirius holgazaneaba de lo lindo sobre su cama, acostado boca arriba y con las manos entrelazadas debajo de su nuca. Le echó una apreciativa mirada a toda la habitación. El cuarto de los chicos de Gryffindor de quinto año siempre estaba en un estado permanente de desorden, y esa noche no era la excepción. Túnicas arrugadas tiradas encima de los baúles y sobre las sillas; libros que se habían caído de sus mochilas, regados por el suelo enfrente de las camas —los libros de todos menos los de Remus, por supuesto, los cuales formaban una pila ordenada encima de su escritorio—; toallas mojadas arrojadas encima de las camas desarregladas, impregnando perezosamente las sábanas con su humedad. Igual que todas las noches. El olor a enmohecido se sumaba al ya de por sí enrarecido aire que sólo podía ser generado por las embravecidas hormonas de varios jóvenes viviendo en tal cercanía los unos con los otros.

Remus estaba en su propia cama con un libro abierto encima del regazo y vestido con su pijama, el entrecejo fruncido por la concentración. James, en cambio, estaba sentado sobre su baúl con la escoba en la mano, puliendo el mango con enorme cuidado. Peter, predeciblemente, estaba en la cama justo detrás de James, observándolo embelesado mientras éste hacía su pausado trabajo. Sirius suspiró y se llevó una mano al pecho desnudo; sus dedos se deslizaron a través del ralo vello que le había brotado entre los pezones.

—Estoy aburrido —anunció a la audiencia. James y Peter levantaron la mirada hacia él, ambos luciendo interesados. Remus, en cambio, apretó el libro mientras elevaba los ojos hacia Sirius, la aprensión escrita por todas sus facciones. Sirius bufó—. Relájate, Lunático. No estoy planeando nada.

Las expresiones de James y Peter decayeron. Remus liberó un suspiro de alivio. Sirius sonrió travieso.

—Sin embargo, creo que tengo ánimos para una paja. —Miró a los otros chicos, sonriendo—. ¿Alguien que quiera unirse?

Tenían un mes de haber regresado a la escuela cuando Sirius escuchó a unos chicos mayores hablando de masturbarse todos juntos. La idea de hacer eso le había resultado novedosa e intrigante, por lo que se las había mencionado inmediatamente a los demás. James había opinado que era genial y Remus, aunque renuente al principio, al final había aceptado participar. Peter había necesitado de una persuasión más en serio, pero finalmente se había rendido a hacerlo sólo aquella primera vez. Sentado en cuclillas, con los ojos bien cerrados y casi completamente vestido, Peter había sido el primero en correrse, y luego, en cuanto hubo terminado, había cerrado las cortinas alrededor de su cama, negándose a hablar con nadie al respecto.

En ese momento, Peter se puso de un rojo brillante y tartamudeó:

—Te-tengo que estudiar… con alguien… en la sala común. Te-tengo que irme. —Saltó de la cama de James y corrió hacia la puerta lo más rápido que sus regordetes piernas se lo permitieron.

—¡Colagusano! ¡Ven aquí! Esto no quiere decir nada —le gritó Sirius. La única respuesta que recibió fue la puerta cerrándose con fuerza. Sirius se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia los otros—. ¿Y? ¿Quién participa? —No comprendía donde estaba el problema. Habían sido los mejores amigos durante cinco años. Hacían todo juntos, ¿por qué eso tenía que ser diferente? Por otra parte, se sentía pervertido y prohibido, y eso, por sí mismo era suficiente para causar que Sirius sintiera la excitación inundando su entrepierna.

—Yo —dijo James mientras apoyaba la escoba contra la cama. Se levantó del baúl y se sentó sobre la cama, sacándose la camiseta interior y arrojándola al suelo. Remus asintió apenas perceptiblemente y se deslizó hacia delante, bajándose el pantalón del pijama hasta las caderas y tomándose su miembro con una mano sin esperar a los demás.

—Genial —dijo Sirius mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado. Se bajó los pantalones y los pateó hacia un lado, envolviéndose con una mano su cada vez más hinchada erección.

Abrió las piernas y se apoyó contra la cabecera de su cama. Lentamente, acarició su polla, agarrándola firme desde la base y recorriendo su puño cerrado hacia arriba, hasta la punta, circulando su hendidura con el pulgar. Echó un vistazo hacia Remus, quien estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama, su erección sujeta en su mano, sus ojos firmemente enfocados en lo que estaba haciendo. Se había dejado la camisa del pijama puesta —a pesar de que todos ahí ya habían visto sus cicatrices, a pesar de que a nadie le importaban— y un ligero rubor estaba haciéndose camino por su cuello, hacia arriba, partiendo desde el pecho oculto bajo su prenda. Sirius sonrió ampliamente y miró a James; éste también estaba observando a Remus con avidez, sólo que sus ojos estaban clavados en la mano de Remus, la cual bombeaba lentamente su erección a ritmo pausado.

Sirius contempló las manos de James deslizarse por debajo de la cintura de sus calzoncillos, empujarlos hacia abajo y liberar su hinchada erección y sus testículos cubiertos de fino vello. De repente, James se giró hacia Sirius y, al darse cuenta de que había sido pillado mirando a Remus, se sonrojó tanto como éste. Sirius le sonrió y regresó sus ojos hacia su otro amigo.

—¿Lunático? —llamó Sirius en voz baja. Remus levantó la cara de golpe; tenía los labios entreabiertos, los ojos ensombrecidos por sus largas pestañas de color café. Sirius arqueó una ceja y sonrió con perversión—. ¿Te doy una mano? —le preguntó sugestivamente.

Remus abrió los ojos casi de manera cómica e hizo un ruido como de ahogo, el cual brotó desde el fondo de su garganta. James, de inmediato, soltó una carcajada.

Remus frunció el ceño.

—Muy gracioso, Canuto —masculló hoscamente.

Sirius soltó una risita.

—Lo siento. Pero debiste haber visto tu cara. No sabes de lo que te perdiste.

Sin embargo, Sirius sintió una punzada de culpa ante la extraña expresión que atravesó las cansadas facciones de Remus. Tan cansado todo el tiempo, su Lunático.

Todos se quedaron callados después de eso y se aplicaron a lo que estaban haciendo, el ambiente mucho más pesado que el de las ocasiones anteriores. Sirius estaba listo para despedirse e ir al baño a terminar, cuando James rompió el opresivo silencio.

—¿Alguna vez lo has hecho? —le preguntó a Sirius con incertidumbre, su desordenada mata de cabello cayendo de manera que le cubría los ojos cada vez que bajaba la cabeza. Se volvió a sonrojar con fuerza. Sirius no estaba acostumbrado a ver a James comportarse de esa manera tan insegura.

—¿He hecho, qué? —La mano de Sirius continuó su lento viaje arriba abajo, por todo la ardiente extensión de su polla, sin detenerse. Le echó un vistazo a Remus; estaba mirando furtivamente hacia James a través de su flequillo, su mano moviéndose casi a la misma velocidad que la de Sirius.

James volvió a sonrojarse, mucho más intensamente que antes, y su mano titubeó.

—Tocado a otro chico —masculló en voz baja.

La boca de Sirius se abrió enormemente y, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que la expresión de Remus era igual a la de él.

—¡No! —exclamó, perplejo. Los hombros de James decayeron un poco y asintió, sin ofrecerle a Sirius ninguna explicación a tan extraña pregunta.

—¿Tú… tú, sí? —tartamudeó Sirius después de un momento.

James negó con la cabeza, todavía sin levantar la vista.

—Lo he pensado —dijo en voz baja—. Hacerlo, cómo práctica.

—¿Cómo práctica? —preguntó Remus entrecortadamente.

James asintió y finalmente se atrevió a mirarlos a los ojos; algo de su seguridad retornando a él.

—Bueno, pues sí. —Miró a los otros dos de manera desafiante—. Así sabré cómo actuar cuando una chica esté haciéndomelo. No quiero correrme pronto, como si fuera virgen.

Eso llamó la atención de Sirius. Él tampoco quería correrse como si fuera virgen. Ésa era la única razón por la que estaba considerando lo que James decía. Tenía que ser.

—Entonces, ¿qué…? —Sirius enmudeció, esperando.

James se mordió los labios.

—Bueno, podríamos, el uno al otro, si quieres. Quiero decir, ¿a quién más podríamos hacérselo? ¿Cierto?

Remus tragó audiblemente. Sirius lo miró y arqueó una ceja. James tenía algo de razón. Y en verdad, eso no significaría nada, ¿o sí? Solamente estarían haciéndose los vagos, como cualquier otra noche de farra. No era como si fueran a decírselo a nadie más. Y que un rayo partiera a Sirius si no admitía que se sentía asustado.

—De acuerdo —dijo, con mucha más seguridad de la que sentía. James parecía impactado de que realmente hubiera aceptado, pero pareció recuperarse con rapidez.

—¿Y tú, Lunático?

Remus miró a James e inclinó la cabeza.

—No lo sé —susurró, sonando demasiado avergonzado por decepcionar a James.

—Está bien, Lunático. En serio —dijo James con una sonrisa—. ¿Te molestaría si nosotros…?

—No —respondió Remus rápidamente, negando con la cabeza. Sirius pensó que estaba interesado, pero casi de inmediato se deshizo de esa idea.

Se sentó y culeó hasta la orilla de la cama mientras James se levantaba y se movía hasta quedar sentado a su lado. Se miraron el uno al otro, inseguros, hasta que Sirius se cansó de esperar. Llevó su mano hacia delante y cerró sus dedos alrededor de la polla todavía endurecida de James. James jadeó y se empujó contra su mano.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Sirius en voz baja.

James asintió, aparentemente incapaz de hablar. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho mientras observaba la mano de Sirius trabajando sobre su piel.

—¿Cómo se siente?

En respuesta a su pregunta, James llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de Sirius y dejó que sus dedos se arrastraran por su ardiente dureza. Sirius contuvo el aliento ante la sensación.

—¿Qué opinas? —preguntó James, sonriendo travieso.

—Que se siente bien —dijo Sirius, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos. Maldición, ¿por qué no habían hecho eso antes?

El agarre alrededor de su polla aumentó en presión y en confianza, y Sirius podía sentir los callos de la mano de James mientras la movía encima de toda su sensible piel. Sentados lado a lado como estaban aquello era un poco difícil y torpe, sus puños se golpeaban el uno contra el otro constantemente, pero Sirius no tenía intenciones de parar. Se sentía endemoniadamente _bien._

Abrió los ojos y descubrió que Remus los estaba observando ávidamente, un fino rastro de preyaculatorio escurriendo desde la punta de su erección mientras llevaba su mano arriba y abajo, sus ojos vagando entre los dos.

Sirius y James movieron sus manos al mismo ritmo: el único sonido en el cuarto era su acelerada respiración. La polla de James se sentía extraña en la mano de Sirius; era como la de él, pero al mismo tiempo, muy, muy diferente. Eran aproximadamente de la misma medida, Sirius podía apostarlo, pero la polla de James se sentía mucho más pesada y mucho más caliente. Sirius percibía crestas y venas que él también tenía en la suya, pero que le llamaban muchísimo más la atención en el miembro de James.

—Canuto —susurró James, su mano deteniendo su maravilloso movimiento.

Sirius tuvo que ahogar las repentinas ganas de lloriquear.

—¿Si?

—¿Te gustaría…?

Remus se relamió y se inclinó hacia delante para no perderse lo que James estaba diciendo.

—He escuchado que otros chicos hablan de… acerca de… mamadas.

La Gracia del Señor fue lo único que evitó que Sirius se tragara su propia lengua.

Aparentemente, James tomó su silencio como un permiso para continuar.

—Y sé que es algo raro y todo eso, pero, ¿no te gustaría? ¿Intentarlo?

Sirius abrió y cerró la boca, incapaz de hablar. No sabía si la idea le atraía o no; solamente sabía que, definitivamente, _no debería_ ser así.

—Yo te lo haré primero, si quieres —agregó James, finalmente mirando a Sirius a la cara. Por primera vez en esa noche, Sirius sintió que sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza. Se arriesgó a echarle un vistazo a James para descubrir si estaba tomándole el pelo o no. James estaba mirándolo con incertidumbre, su mano todavía envuelta alrededor de su polla, la polla de Sirius, la cual dio un respingo dentro de su agarre cuando Sirius se imaginó a James chupándosela. ¿Realmente estaba considerando decirle que sí?

—Está bien.

Aparentemente, sí.

—Será más fácil si… —James se resbaló de la orilla de la cama para arrodillarse frente a Sirius. Sus rodillas quedaron junto a los pies firmemente plantados de Sirius, la suave piel de los costados del torso de James deslizándose entre sus piernas, empujándolas y separándolas. Oh, Dios.

James parecía nervioso y algo temeroso, pero, en el fondo, se le veía muy determinado. Sirius miró a Remus y tuvo que contener el aliento: Remus tenía un aspecto fiero y, al menos de que Sirius se equivocara, también parecía hambriento —dos emociones que él nunca había asociado a Remus al menos de que fuera Luna Llena—. Sirius pensó que tal vez por primera vez estaba teniendo un vistazo de los hombres en los que sus dos amigos se convertirían algún día, en vez de los chicos que todavía continuaban siendo.

Alejó sus ojos de Remus y vio que James estaba mirándolo a él, esperando, su cálida mano todavía alrededor de su goteante miembro, sintiéndose _oh joder_ muchísimo mejor que la suya propia.

Sirius se aclaró la garganta, la cual, repentinamente, se le había secado.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo con voz temblorosa.

James se relamió y sonrió torciendo la boca.

—Está bien —susurró antes de bajar la cabeza. Sirius dejó de respirar durante un momento.

Una ardiente y sedosa lengua salió de la boca de James y se deslizó por la punta de su erección, recogiendo el fluido transparente que escurría de su hendidura. Sirius jadeó ante la extraña y desconocida sensación, y sus caderas se empujaron hacia delante involuntariamente, haciendo que su polla golpeara a James en la nariz.

—¡Cuidado! —espetó James, moviéndose hacia atrás. Se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano y fulminó a Sirius con la mirada.

Sirius sonrió tímidamente.

—Uuups.

Remus soltó una risita.

—Idiota —gruñó James antes de volver a moverse hacia delante, con cuidado.

Sirius se mordió los labios para no gemir cuando James abrió la boca y con ella envolvió la punta de su erección, apenas ligeramente, sin apretar. Aferró las sábanas con los puños cerrados y se quedó completamente quieto mientras sentía la lengua de James deslizándose sobre su miembro, sintiendo cómo dejaba una estela de fuego a su paso. James, más audaz ahora que estaba seguro de que Sirius no se movería, cerró apretadamente los labios, sellándolos alrededor de su polla, chupando con suavidad.

—_OhmiDios_ —suspiró Sirius.

Nunca antes había sentido algo como eso. Una suave y húmeda masa de carne caliente se contraía y se liberaba alrededor de las protuberancias de su erección mientras una resbaladiza lengua probaba la punta. Sirius se volvió a morder los labios, mucho más duro en esa ocasión, y aún así, un gemido escapó a través de ellos.

Otro gemido proveniente de la cama de al lado le hizo eco al suyo. Sirius levantó la vista y descubrió a Remus devorándolos con la mirada; la boca abierta, jadeando, labios brillantes mientras se masturbaba lentamente, su otra mano moviéndose por debajo, acariciándose los testículos en tensión. Sirius sintió que su excitación crecía mucho más.

James se dejó caer un poco más, tomando más de él, y _oh joder_ sí que se sintió bien. Demasiado bien. Sirius cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando James comenzó a bombear suavemente su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, deslizándose tan mojado, sus dientes raspando ocasionalmente su sensible piel. Eso no podía estar ocurriendo. ¿Cómo podía Sirius haber dejado que eso ocurriera? Irreflexivamente, levantó una mano y la enterró en el grueso cabello de James, tomando su nuca y urgiéndolo en silencio. Sintió la manera en que James se tensaba ante el contacto antes de relajarse otra vez.

James continuó con sus pausados movimientos, su mano en la base de la erección de Sirius, manteniéndola firme, agregando otra sensación más a las ya percibidas por Sirius. James movió la mano de manera circular, llevándola hacia arriba, hacia su boca, y las caderas de Sirius empujaron hacia delante, incontrolablemente. Sintió su polla golpear contra la garganta de James, sintió los músculos de ahí agitarse contra él cuando James tuvo arcadas y tosió, y demonios, eso no tenía que haberse sentido tan jodidamente _excitante_. James se retiró rápidamente, jadeando para poder respirar, los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Disculpa —dijo Sirius, y en verdad lo sentía. Mantuvo sus dedos firmemente enredados en el cabello de James—. ¿Quieres dejar de hacerlo?

James lo miró, sus ojos color café ocultos bajo una capa de lágrimas, sus labios hinchados y rojos, su pecho moviéndose pesadamente, y negó con la cabeza.

—No.

Sirius asintió y, gentilmente, empujó la cabeza de James hacia abajo, hasta que su erección golpeteó suavemente sus labios. En esa ocasión se dio permiso de ver, de verlo todo, y una vez más se encontró sumergido en aquel calor apretado y húmedo. Remus gimió larga y roncamente y Sirius casi se perdió en aquel sonido. Quería correrse con todas sus malditas ganas, pero no se sentía listo para permitir que aquello terminara.

—Tócate —gruñó, sin saber por qué de repente necesitaba ver eso—. Pon tu mano en tu polla, Cornamenta. Hazlo. Sacúdetela hasta que te corras.

James obedeció sin chistar, deslizando su mano libre entre las piernas, tomándose su durísima erección y acariciándose con furia. Sirius observó ansiosamente, encontrando que cada vez le era más difícil el respirar, inseguro de qué era lo más ardiente de todo: las sensaciones que amenazaban con hacer que se corriera, el hecho de que Remus estuviera mirándolos, o la vista de James Potter, el niño dorado de Gryffindor, arrodillado ante él y con su boca tan abierta que de seguro le dolía, con sus pestañas húmedas de lágrimas, chupándosela a _él._

—Joder. —La palabra brotó de sus labios y Sirius removió las caderas con cuidado, meneándose suavemente dentro de la boca de James, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no ahogarlo, de no hacer que quisiera detenerse. La mano que James tenía sobre su propia erección se movía con fuerza, rápidamente, y en el fondo de todo, Sirius podía escuchar los jadeos de Remus. "Estoy follándome su boca", pensó, sobrecogido, observando su dureza deslizándose escurridizamente dentro y fuera de la boca de James, entrando y saliendo entre sus suaves labios —. Joder, sí.

—Oh, Dios —gimió Remus.

Sirius volteó hacia Remus justo a tiempo para ver gruesas pulsaciones de cremoso semen blanco salir de la punta de su erección, salpicando los nudillos de su mano, escurriendo por el dorso. Sin embargo, Remus tenía los ojos bien abiertos, mirándolos fijamente a ellos, mirando fijo hacia Sirius, mientras continuaba bombeándose su polla hasta finalizar, esos ojos oscuros atravesándolo, esa húmeda boca abierta, una lengua sonrosada asomándose. Fue demasiado para Sirius.

—James —siseó.

Tiró del cabello de James, intentando quitárselo de encima, pero James chupó más fuerte, rehusándose a abandonar. Sirius no podría haberse contenido de correrse en la garganta de James aún si lo hubiera querido. Oh, joder, iba a morirse. Nada sería así de bueno nunca más. Su estómago le dio un vuelco y su orgasmo explotó desde su interior, convirtiendo sus entrañas en puro líquido. Gritó alto, mucho más alto de lo que había gritado jamás, mientras su polla se sacudía y escupía, regando su semilla profundamente en aquella boca malditamente perfecta.

James hizo arcadas y se retiró, jadeando. La corrida de Sirius le resbalaba densamente desde los labios, goteando por el mentón, escurriendo hasta su pecho, mientras su polla continuaba estremeciéndose dentro del agarre de esa mano. James se sentó sobre sus talones y se acarició rudamente su propia polla, una vez, dos veces, antes de correrse con fuerza, gritando y gimiendo, un fluido tan caliente como la sangre salpicando las piernas de Sirius…

Y de pronto, todo terminó.

La mano de James resbaló de su húmeda polla y cayó a un lado. Los tres se quedaron sentados ahí, respirando con agitación, mirándose los unos a los otros como si fueran incapaces de creer lo que acababa de suceder entre ellos. El cuarto parecía estar mucho más caluroso que antes, el aire se sentía denso por el aroma adolescente del sudor y del semen. Sirius estaba contemplando la idea de salir de ahí corriendo y gritando, cuando Remus habló.

—La siguiente ocasión, yo también quiero participar —dijo con voz temblorosa.

Sirius se rió fuerte y James soltó un bufido mientras se limpiaba la cara con un brazo. Le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a Remus y luego miró hacia Sirius.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a darme un beso? —le preguntó en un intento de voz seria.

Sirius soltó una risita.

—No con toda esa porquería que tienes en la boca, gilipollas.

James se puso de pie, todavía limpiándose la mandíbula, y se dirigió hacia el baño.

—Sólo espera un poco, Black. También a ti te llegará tu hora.

Eso sonó como una promesa. Sirius se dio cuenta de que no le preocupaba. De nuevo miró a Remus, quien no se había movido ni para limpiarse y que miraba fijamente a Sirius con una expresión que hizo que el estómago de éste diera un retorcijón.

—¿Qué pasa, Lunático?

—Vamos a limpiar esto antes de que Peter regrese —dijo Remus, temblando ante el encantamiento que acababa de aplicarse—. Le dará un infarto al miocardio si nos descubre así. —Se levantó y siguió a James rumbo a las duchas, dejando a Sirius solo en el cuarto.

Sirius fue consciente de la saliva secándose en su ahora fláccido miembro y del semen seco y helado que tenía pegado en los vellos de las piernas. Se incorporó hasta levantarse y emprendió su camino hacia las duchas, confiando en que eso no cambiaría nada entre ellos, pero sabiendo que, lo más seguro era, que ya fuera así. Se preguntó si lo sucedido estaba mal, pero entonces, decidió que no le importaba.

Mientras entraba al baño, escuchó la risa inconfundible de James haciendo eco contra las paredes y sonrió, sintiéndose mejor. Ellos siempre estarían juntos, Sirius lo sabía, y eso era todo lo que realmente importaba.

**Fin**


End file.
